


Dex and the Aftermath of His Unfortunate Scene Phase

by cooliopio



Series: Not-Repressed Dex! [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, background holsom (if you squint), canon-typical alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooliopio/pseuds/cooliopio
Summary: After their defeat at the ECAC playoffs, the team gathers at the Haus for some team bonding, resulting in casual conversations about their pasts-- eventually leading to senior prom.Unfortunately for Dex, a lot of his past has to do with his scene phase-- especially prom.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Not-Repressed Dex! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Dex and the Aftermath of His Unfortunate Scene Phase

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place immediately after "5 times dex surprised Nursey and 1 time he didn't"

The team was more jovial than expected after their return from the ECAC playoffs. It was three days after their disappointing defeat, but Ransom and Holster insisted on a kickback at the haus for team to celebrate their season nonetheless. No matter how bummed some of the team was, they made their way to the haus as to not disappoint their captains-- they didn’t have much longer with them anyhow. 

Dex and Nursey were settling into their relationship. They decided to keep things on the downlow for now, just to figure things out. They weren’t hiding their relationship, but they weren’t announcing it to everyone just yet; they wanted the team to find out when they were comfortable and when the time was right. 

The past few days with Nursey had been bliss, according to Dex. It was filled with soft kisses and gentle lines of poetry whispered in his ear as Derek’s arms gently lay across his waist in the early morning. Everything about their relationship felt natural. 

Dex and Nursey were no exception to the haus kickback guest list-- even though they just wanted to laze around in one of their dorms and watch some new netflix series in each other's arms. In no particular rush, they made their way to the haus. 

When they arrived, the members of the samwell men’s hockey team were strewn across the living room, fitting an impossible amount of people on the gross green couch, everyone less than sober. 

The team was sharing memories with each other about their lives back at home, small stories about their homecoming dances, theatre performances, how they ended up in hockey, tidbits about their family. 

The door closed firmly behind Nursey and Dex, alerting other members of the team. Ransom got up from his spot on the floor between Holster’s legs and pressed a beer in each of their hands in greeting, welcoming them into the haus. 

Dex found a spot on the floor next to Bitty and Chowder on the floor, stretching his legs outward for Nursey to settle casually in between them. 

“Bros!” Ollie shouted opposite of Dex, “we were talking about our cringey prom pictures from back in the day! Y’all got any?” 

Bitty snickered a chirp at him for the use of ‘y’all’, earning a groan of “people in the midwest say it, too, Bitty!” from Ollie, before he egged Nursey and Dex for prom pictures. 

“Yeah, I have some, it’ll take me a whole to sift through my google photos to find them, though” Dex answered. 

Nursey feigned surprise, “Dex? Not organized for once in his life? Who would have thought?” 

Dex flicked the back of Nursey’s head in retaliation while Nursey pulled his phone out and began talking. “Yeah, well, we didn’t have a ‘prom’ at Andover, we had a senior formal-- same thing, just more pretentious and way more expensive.”

“Pics, bro” Holster drawled, clearly drunk. 

Nursey tapped a few more times on his phone before showing it to the crowd. On it, a picture of Nursey in his senior year at Andover was presented, Nursey dressed to the nines in a three piece gray suit complementing his skin tone, his hair perfectly groomed, and accenting his date-- who was in a floor length emerald colored evening gown, looking equally as gorgeous with her cascading blonde hair-- perfectly. 

The team ‘oohed’ at the picture, chirping him for his good looks and hot date. The phone got passed around a little bit to the people (Bitty) who wanted to get a better look. 

Holster, after seeing Nursey’s picture, turned to Dex. “You found them yet bro? Nursey looked so good-- gotta see if the d-man connection existed before samwell!”

Ransom turned in confusion, “They didn’t even know each other back then,how would the d-man connectio--”

“Shhhhh,” Holster shushed, pressing his finger to a more sober Ransom’s mouth, “the d-man connection breaks all barriers.”

Dex snorted a laugh as he turned his phone screen to the crowd, “yeah, I found them, here.” 

The team stared at the photo in disbelief. There was Dex and Lucas, who they met earlier in the week, standing next to each other in traditional ‘prom photo’ fashion. That was not the unusual part. What was unusual was the way they both looked. 

Dex stood next to Lucas, a good half-foot taller, hair dyed a striking blue color, well-tailored black suit laying flat against his white button up accented with a tie to match his hair. Lucas stood next to Dex, a good half-foot shorter, blonde curls tamed with gel in a tasteful slickback, wearing a belted blue jumpsuit that matched Dex’s hair with ruffles at the sleeveless shoulders and pant legs flaring out. The pair was wearing matching black hi-top converse. 

“Bro” Ollie stated, breaking the disbelieving silence the team shared. 

“BRO!” Holster echoed, shooting up from the floor, bounding over to Dex. “You’ve dyed your HAIR?!”

Dex let back a loud laugh, head tilting back, eyes squeezed shut and watering. “Yeah, guys, I used to dye my hair all the time. My mom was devastated, she loves my natural red so much, but I was young and emo.” 

Dex took his phone back to find more pictures. “Here it was purple,” he swiped to a different picture, “I went half-pink half-green for the cosmo and wanda meme,” he swiped again, “here i had the classic scene-kid coontail look with a darker green and black,” another swipe, “and then purple because I thought it looked cool,” he swiped back to the prom photo, “and then, finally, I went dark blue to match Lucas’ prom jumpsuit.”

“Bro” Ransom said, voice filled with something akin to pride, “you dyed your hair to match your prom date?! Thats metal as fuck.” 

“Yeah, I literally had a punk-emo-scene phase. I still listen to MCR and Panic all the time. I have four piercings that aren’t my earlobes. I literally was known as the town emo who happened to work the lobster boats in the summer” Dex explained as he looked into Ransom’s eyes, trying to convey a ‘you’re such an unobservant person but I love you nonetheless’ vibe. 

“Ah, the duality of man” Ransom nodded as Dex concluded his mini-rant. 

The team roared in laughter, continuing to chirp Dex for his emo phase and Ransom for his idiocracy-- collectively ignoring that they were also unobservant idiots-- falling back into casual conversation not centered around Dex. 

The night continued on late into the night, Dex broke out his dab pen at some point, Ransom forced more beers into people’s palms, but nothing got out of hand by any means-- the samwell men’s hockey team just enjoyed their little time left together until the end of the year. 

\\_ _ _/

Dex and Nursey found themselves tangled in Dex’s bed after they eventually got their inebriated selves back to his single dorm, holding each other warmly. 

“So,” Nursey coughed, “coontails?”

Dex groaned “Oh, fuck off!” as he buried his head into Nursey’s curls. 

Nursey let out a little laugh, “It’s alright, love,” he looked up at Dex, “the scene look is kind of hot” he concluded with a quick peck on the lips before he turned around to fall asleep. 

“You’re such a dick…” Dex muttered, “but you’re my dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by lobsterdex's addition to my post on Tumblr!  
> it got me so inspired I wrote this IMMEDIATELY  
> talk to me on Tumblr @unfairlawyer!
> 
> thank's for reading, drop a kudos if you'd like!


End file.
